


Untitled

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nothing explicit, Sakura realizing Sasuke needs to grow a pear, Sasuke being is whiny self, like turning Weasley red blushes, lots of blushes, sorta song based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, if I did Sakura and Ino would be more them just friends. Shika and Naruto as well and Hinata and Shino would be happily together.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading and if your curious about what song this sprung from, it was 'Grow a Pear' by Kesha. Hope you liked it :).</p></blockquote>





	Untitled

Sakura sighed to herself for the upteenth time. She and Sasuke were suposed to be training, but the Sharingan user was whining ( _ **More like pinning.** _ Inner Sakura said her arms crossed as she rolled her eyes.) It's like anyother person would be able to tell that he was whinning they'd just think he was being his normal moody self, but there was just something different about his 'hnn's' when he was like his. In all honestly she couldn't figure out why she'd been so 'in love' (she scoffed at that thought) when she was younger. Naruto would have been better to be 'in love' (she scoffed again) with, the blond was nice and was certainly very affectionate; and she would admit that with that foxy grin of his that he was pretty cute. But she just couldn't feel anything beyond a sisterly affection for him, her heart had long been stolen by another blonde even if she hadn't realized it when she was younger.

"Hnn...Hnn." Came Sasuke's whining again.

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a hissed breath. "I'm going to find Ino." And she left him to pine and mope ( _ **Probably over Naruto** _ Inner Sakura giggled. Sakura ignired her inner self). _Ino_ , she thought with an  inward sigh a goofy smile appearing on her face. Sakura sighed again, this time for sadly _but she's still after Sasuke..._ _**Then**_ _ **we'll just have to change her mind!**_   Inner Sakura yelled, fist pumping the air and Sakura ignored her again. _Maybe Shikamaru will help me with my confession... it's worth asking, just hope his not with Naruto those two have been spending an awful lot of time together. **Ha! Hope they are!**_ Inner Sakura yelled stars in her eyes and a bit of drool coming from her mouth, Sakura shook her head a light blush dusting her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

It had taken her a while to find the clearing that Shikamaru usually hung out in to watch the clouds, and when she did her eyes went wide in surprise of catching her foxy teammate and her lazy shadow friend in the throws of passion. They didn't seem to notice her and she quickly made she exit, her face bright red. Inner Sakura howver was having a field day.

 

* * *

 

 

With her head down to hide her blush, she made her way to the flower shop Ino's family owned in hopes of finding Ino there. It was fair to say that she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and she bumped into someone, landing flat on her back the other person landed on her. White blonde hair was what Sakura first saw and her face burned red.

"Opps." Ino said. "You okay, Sakura?"

If it was possible Sakura turned even redder.

"Your even redder then Hinata when she'd try to talk to Naruto." Ino giggled.

Sakura couldn't help, but think that giggle was the most adorable thing she'd ever heard. "Ah... Ye-Yeah."

"You're even stuttering like she used to too." Ino said with another giggle.

_God she's beautiful. **Got that right.**_ "Gooutwithmeplease."

Ino blinked in confusion. "What? SAy that again, please, I couldn't understand you."

"Please go on a date with me, beautiful." Sakura said face turning red once more.

Ino turned red herself as she nodded her affirmative.

"Can I kiss you, please?"

Ino didn't answer, she just leaned down and kissed Sakura.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, if I did Sakura and Ino would be more them just friends. Shika and Naruto as well and Hinata and Shino would be happily together.
> 
> Thanks for reading and if your curious about what song this sprung from, it was 'Grow a Pear' by Kesha. Hope you liked it :).


End file.
